Cat's Meow
by Queen Elsa's Snowflake
Summary: It's after hours at CatCo, what better time for Kara and Cat to discover they have romantic feelings for one another... among other revelations. Takes place sometime after Season 1 finale. This is a SuperCat femslash pairing, if you don't like that sort of thing, this won't be your cup of tea. Adult situations, adult language, f/f, SuperCat
Kara just stared at her, fascinated. She had long since stopped listening to what her boss was saying… something about one corporate takeover or another. She was far more content to just enjoy looking at the woman… the way her hair fell, the way her lips moved when she spoke, how soft and moist and inviting they looked.

Cat continued to blather on about the same boring business venture that Kara couldn't have cared less about. All the while, she was gazing into a small compact mirror and pretending to pretend that Kara wasn't even there. Most people would have seen this act as the height of narcissism.

But Kara knew better.

It wasn't narcissism at all, but calculated distancing in the interest of self-preservation. Misdirection, actually. The casual observer would have thought she was staring at her own reflection, but in reality she was watching Kara. She was aware of everything that was happening, but she chose to appear narcissistic so that she could avoid eye contact. Avoid that intimacy, that closeness. Avoid even the possibility of being hurt. Not that Kara would ever do that, even Cat Grant knew that Kara Danvers was too kind hearted to hurt anyone. But, Cat had just gotten so used to shielding herself that she did it without even realizing it.

Kara wasn't sure when it was that she had fallen in love with this seemingly unlovable woman. Maybe it was when she realized that Cat had a son from whom she had been estranged for years because of her career. Maybe it was when she understood that the walls which Cat Grant had carefully erected around her heart were there for her own protection. They were her armor, they insulated her from harm.

The woman was a true living legend. Chicago had Oprah. National City had Cat Grant. She could not afford to be hurt. She could not afford to show emotion. Being a woman in the business that she was in caused people to automatically assume she would be soft. She had built these walls to prove that she was not. To prove that she was hard. But Kara saw through all that… right down to the dangerous vulnerability at her core that she never dared to show anyone.

Cat moved her head slightly and a lock of her hair fell forward, concealing her lips behind it. Kara didn't know what came over her in that moment but somehow not seeing those alluring lips was a punishment she refused to endure. So she reached over and swept the errant strands away, back behind the older woman's ear.

That's when Cat stopped talking, snapping the compact mirror shut and finally gazing up to acknowledge Kara's presence with a look of cool incredulity. It was a look Kara had come to know, despite appearances, meant that she was curious. Guarded, as always, but curious.

Feeling Cat Grant's eyes suddenly burrow so deeply into her own caused Kara's cheeks to burn hot and the feeling that was swelling inside her heart grew exponentially. Before she could stop herself, Kara leaned forward and at last allowed herself to act on the impulse she'd been trying to deny for the better part of a year now.

When her lips met Cat's, the older woman didn't pull away. But she didn't participate either. So due to Cat's lack of reaction, the brazen act became nothing more than a peck on the lips.

Kara pulled back immediately, utterly mortified at what she'd just done. The boundary she'd just crossed.

"Oh my God! Ms. Grant! I—I am so sorry! I—I don't know what came over me. That was completely inappropriate and uncalled for and- and unprofession…."

Cat silenced her by holding up her index finger. "Yes.", she said simply.

She was looking at the younger woman with an inscrutable expression.

"I'm fired, right?", Kara stammered, "I-I'll go clean out my desk."

"No.", Cat disagreed. "You're impulsive. But…"

"But?"

"But… I don't think you're wrong.", Cat said, putting carefully measured emphasis on every word.

"What?"

"Because I believe I might have been having that same impulse." She said it like she was surprised and bewildered by her own reaction. "I mean, you know, it's not as if I've never kissed another girl before or anything.", she added quickly, trying to cover her sudden discomfort, "It's just that kissing one of my sorority sisters didn't feel quite the same. Kissing you, though… it gave me… pause."

Kara searched her brain for what her superior could possibly mean by that, what was she really trying to say to her. "Pause...", she repeated, "It gave you pause?", she asked, confused but unable to look at the woman across from her, choosing instead to cast her eyes down, towards Cat's desk.

"Tell me, Kira...", Cat's usual mispronunciation of her name made Kara's eyes seek out the other woman's once more. "Why did you kiss me? Are you a lesbian?"

"No!", Kara blurted, "I—I mean, I—I don't think so… I don't… know… I've never-"

"Do it again.", Cat said quietly, cutting through Kara's flustered response.

Blood rushed to Kara's cheeks. "Wh—What?", she stuttered in disbelief.

"I said…", here she felt the warm fingers of Cat's left hand ghost over the back of her neck, raising chills as they pulled her in closer and tangled in her hair, "do it… again."

The look of dominance in Cat's eyes made Kara feel weak and her whole body was suddenly trembling with anticipation. Their mouths were almost touching. Kara could feel the older woman's hot breath against her lips, smell the perfume she'd applied to the pulse points of her throat that morning, hours before.

Then they were kissing. Really kissing. And every nerve ending in Kara's body was awake and in heavenly bliss. It wasn't a chaste kiss, not by any stretch of the imagination. There was hunger and there was passion… and there were tongues. By all the gods of Krypton, there were tongues. When it broke, both women were breathless.

"Oh Ms. Grant! Oh my God!", Kara sputtered.

"Please…," the older woman said, reaching up to remove Kara's glasses, "call me 'Cat'."

Kara knew she should stop her, but as much as her mind was screaming for her to do just that, her body wouldn't obey. Instead she just stood there, struck dumb. A shudder raced through her, as she gazed at Cat without the tempered glass frames shielding her eyes. She suddenly felt vulnerable and utterly exposed.

"I don't mind you calling me Cat. You know…", Cat continued, her voice was lilting, almost a purr, "so long as I can call you…"

Kara sensed the older woman's hand behind her head, unfastening the barrette that held her well-kept ponytail in place. She felt her fingers delve deeply into the back of her hair, unable to resist the urge to shut her eyes briefly at the rush pleasure it sent through her. Cat let the long, newly freed locks slip through her fingers so that they fell loosely upon Kara's shoulders before she leaned forward and whispered the last word so that Kara could feel her hot breath on her ear.

"…Supergirl."

A series of chills accosted her and Kara let out a high pitched, embarrassed burst of a laugh.

"S-Supergirl?! Oh c'mon now, M-Ms. Gr—Cat… I thought we settled that a long time ago. There's no way I could possibly be—"

But before she could finish, Cat had taken both hands and jerked open the front of Kara's blouse, which she'd stealthily managed to unbutton during their passionate kiss, revealing the large "S" emblazoned across the younger woman's chest.

"Supergirl.", Cat supplied with a matter-of-fact smirk.

"W-Wait, Ms. Grant… I—I can explain…"

"Why you're wearing a Supergirl suit under your clothes… when Halloween is 6 months away and there are no superhero costume parties going on that I'm aware of? So unless you're moonlighting as a singing telegram girl or into something really kinky, I highly doubt you could possibly explain something like this.", she ran a hand softly over the "S" on Kara's chest, right over her breasts. It elicited a gasp and Kara felt her nipples harden. "Occam's Razor, Kira. The simplest answer is always the right one. You _are_ Supergirl."

Kara sighed, feeling suddenly defeated and not wanting to fight it any more. Her body felt like it was about to explode with desire and having Cat Grant finally know her secret was almost a relief.

"You're right.", she conceded at last, "I can't explain. I'm… her. She's me."

The look of utter and complete satisfaction that appeared on Cat's face made Kara smile despite the chaos that was currently going on inside her body.

"B—But, how did you…", Kara began, "I mean I thought you were convinced it wasn't poss—"

"Oh come now, Kira," Cat interrupted, "I'm not an idiot, you know. I didn't get to be the number one female CEO of a Fortune 500 company by being naïve or gullible. J'onn J'onzz is a shapeshifter, plain and simple. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together."

Kara averted her eyes, abruptly feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry we deceived you…"

"No, I do understand. It was too big a risk, having someone like me know your 'secret identity'."

"Thank you for understanding."

"But Kara," the feeling that sailed through the younger woman when Cat said her name correctly nearly caused her to kiss her again, "you should've known I'd keep your secret. Heaven knows I have more than my fair share of them which I've kept for years."

"I know.", Kara said softly.

"It's like I told you on the balcony that night, you've changed me, Kara. You've made me willing to try again. You've given me hope. You've given everyone in this entire city… everyone on this entire planet… hope."

Kara felt her eyes welling up. She didn't know what to say, how to respond. "I—I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay.", Cat said and reached over to take her hand gently.

"How long have you known?", Kara asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking with all the emotions that were swirling through her.

"I wasn't completely sure until the whole Myriad thing… when you came to say good-bye to me… twice. I hugged you on the balcony that night, as Supergirl… and that's when I knew for sure. It's very silly but, Supergirl was wearing the same highly expensive perfume I'd gotten my assistant for Administrative Professionals Week."

"Oh! Wow!", Kara laughed, "That was it? I should've known better than to… maybe I did it subconsciously or…"

"Well, that perfume costs $800 an ounce," Cat smiled, "so it was a little too coincidental for Supergirl to have the same exquisitely expensive taste as I do."

Kara's eyes bugged out. "My God! $800 an ounce! That's obscene!"

"Perhaps," Cat gave her a smirk, "but don't you go getting any ideas like going on eBay to sell it so you can donate the profits to some… GoFundMe orphanage page or… some such nonsense."

"That's not a bad idea, actually.", Kara said thoughtfully.

"No, I forbid it.", Cat threw the command out effortlessly, "I bought it for you because I wanted you to have it. It's called Joy by Jean Patou. 10,000 Jasmine flowers and 336 roses are required just to create one ounce. That's why it's so expensive… and no, no child labor was involved before you ask."

"Buh-but why would you…"

"Because you were worth it… and that… fragrance," her lip curled around the word, "you had been wearing to the office was particularly loathsome."

Kara laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh, yes, it most certainly was. I'm sure it had a Kardashian's name attached to it somewhere."

Kara laughed again, "It was Avon, actually."

Cat looked suitably appalled. "I rest my case!", she said and smiled despite herself. It was a rare and beautiful smile and it caused Kara to smile too. She felt warmth bubbling up inside her… like she had just before she'd kissed her.

"You know," Kara said softly, "perfume or no perfume, I really loved that hug."

Cat's eyes took on a momentarily wistful look and she sighed. "So did I.", she admitted. "You know, Kara, I've shown you more of the real me than I've ever shown another living soul. I've been vulnerable with you. And, at the risk of sounding like a complete cornball loser, the truth is I haven't cared for anyone as much I care for you in a long, long time… I haven't had such strong feelings for someone since Adam's father."

Kara's eyes felt wet again. "Really?"

Cat nodded. "I promised myself after he left that I'd never let anyone get that close to me again. The risk of getting hurt was just too great… especially with being who I am.", Cat's eyes had actually turned glassy. "But then you came along. And you were kind. No matter how dreadful I was to you, no matter how much of a bitch, and I am the queen of bitches, you were always kind. You were there and you genuinely cared for me and, against my better judgment, I found myself trusting you. You know, I haven't trusted anyone in years, but I trusted you. The idea that you were Supergirl seemed like the most natural thing in the world. No human could ever love someone like me. No human could ever be so patient, see through all my bullshit."

"That's not true!", Kara disagreed, her blue eyes flashing with bright intensity.

"Oh yes it is," Cat chuckled. "And these feelings that I had for you, feelings that gave me warm fuzzies that I would never admit to anyone, I always thought they were purely maternal… but I see now that I'd been kidding myself. They're not maternal.", she looked up at Kara with eyes full of desire and longing and Kara nearly melted from the hunger she saw reflected there. "Not at all."

Another raging fire erupted below Kara's waist and the dull ache between her legs magnified tenfold.

"Wh—What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that everything about you turns me on like crazy.", Cat told her, her voice low and gravelly, "I'm saying that… I need you to… do something for me, Kara."

"Oh?", Kara said, feeling even more aroused than ever.

"Yes.", Cat Grant said, sizing the other woman up, allowing her eyes to cycle over Kara's lithe figure with shameless impudence as a fire ignited within them. Then her gaze found the younger woman's own eyes and held them captive.

Kara forced her vocal chords to work. "And what 'something' is that, Ms… um Cat?"

"Fuck me."

There was an audible gasp as a tidal wave of emotion swept through Kara and blood rushed to her cheeks, "Wh—what?"

"You heard me, Supergirl.", Cat said playfully, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall haphazardly around her ankles. "I want you to get down on your knees and fuck me."


End file.
